fairytailfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Empieza la Fiesta parte 1
Sinopsis Kyatsu, despierta en una batalla de los Rainjinshuu y los magos del Fairy Tail, ella tendrá que luchar contra alguien que no sé si podrá es ella misma. Capítulo * Kyatsu: (Abre los ojos y se soba la cabeza) ¿Donde estoy? (Ve que está en la Catedral Kardia y se da cuenta que está atada de manos a pies). * Laxus: Kyatsu despertarte. * Kyatsu: ¿Laxus, que está pasando?. * Laxus: (Saca un collar de color negro con un cristal morado) Lo siento Kyatsu (Rompe el collar y el polvo que sale de el, Laxus lo sopla hacia Kyatsu). * Kyatsu: (Intenta huir pero no puede debido a las runas que hay alrededor de ella). * Kyatsu: (Inhala el polvo y sus ojos se vuelven morados). * Laxus: (Sonríe al ver que Kyatsu se transforma en un monstruo). (Suena el opening 02 Darkness https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVwTk7wk7ew). * Laxus: Despierta Gaia. * Gaia: (Canta "Luchemos por un gremio fuerte" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bsBwqCpqUc). * Gaia: Laxus-Sama iré a detener a esos flojuchos (Sale). * Winter: (Se sienta en un banco). Flashback; * Gray; (Empieza el festival) Winter, quedate aquí, no quiero que te dañen. * Winter: (Coge a Gray de la mano) Ten cuidado por favor, * Gray: (Con una sonrisa tierna) Claro (Le acaricia la cabeza y se va). Fin del Flashback; * Winter; (Observa como Natsu y Gajeel intentan destruir las runas). * Natsu: (En su mente) Kyatsu, espero que estes bien. * Gaia: (Se acerca al gremio) Debo destruir el gremio (Invoca cristales que dañan el ala oeste del gremio. * Natsu: (Coge a Winter y corre hacia un lado que no le den los cristales). * Winter: (Ve la herida que se hizo Natsu) Natsu... * Natsu: (Se queja) Estoy.. bien. * Gaia: (Entra al gremio) Abuelo... * Makarov: ¿Kyatsu, qué te ha pasado?. * Gaia: Lo que ha pasado es que ¡me he vuelto mas fuerte! (Invoca cristales hacia Makarov). * Makarov: (Salta). * Natsu: Kyatsu... ¿qué ha hecho Laxus?. * Gaia: (Se acerca a Natsu y le toca la barbilla) Hemos estado esperando ya (Agarra a Natsu del brazo) ¡Laxus no quiere débiles en su gremio, Lluvia de Amatistas! (Lanza una lluvia de Amatistas). * Natsu: (Lo esquiva) Kyatsu, despierta (Kyatsu le golpea y lo manda a volar contra la barra). * Gajeel: (Se intenta acercar). * Natsu: ¡No te acerques, cuida de Winter y no trates de acercarte!. * Gajeel: (Se mosquea) ¡Vale, ten cuidado Salamander!. * Gaia: (Invoca un cristal que separa a Gajeel de Winter). * Gajeel: (Intenta salir pero se ve atrapado en una jaula de diamantes). * Gaia: Es una venganza, que tenia guardada. * Winter: ¡Gajeel! (Golpea el diamante) ¡Ice Make: Hammer! (El martillo de hielo se rompe). * Gaia: Todos deben de luchar en el festival (Envía a Winter afuera con una ráfaga de viento desde sus manos). * Winter: (Intenta entrar pero no puede). * Gray: (Cojeando llega al gremio y se sorprende) ¡Winter!. * Winter: Gray... (Corre hacia él muerta de miedo) tengo miedo. * Gray: ¡No te acerques!. * Makarov: (Observa que en las runas salen los nombres de Gray y Winter) Oh no.. * Winter: ¿Qué pasa?. * Gray: (Abraza a Winter) ¡Me niego a luchar!, no quiero hacerle daño. * Winter: (Cierra los ojos y se aferra a Gray). * Gaia: (Agarra a Natsu de la cabeza) Vaya, que débil eres. * Natsu: Kyatsu... * Gaia: ¡Yo, ya no me llamo así! (Patea a Natsu y este grita de dolor). * Makarov: ¡Kyatsu, detente! (Observa sus ojos) ¿está siendo poseída?. * Natsu: (Intenta quitar las manos de Gaia de su cuello). * Makarov: ¡Natsu, está poseída por unos polvos de monstruo!, Laxus la ha hechizado. * Gaia: (Encierra a Makarov en una jaula de diamantes) Bueno es hora de matar el fuego (Estrangula mas fuerte a Natsu). * Natsu: ¡Kyatsu...!. * Gaia: Muere, muere, ¡muere!. * Natsu_ (No se ven sus ojos y le salen lágrimas) Kyatsu, yo.... te...... (Logra separar las manos de Gaia). * Gaia: ¡Mue.. (Natsu, corre rápidamente y le da un beso). * Makarov y Gajeel: (Se sorprenden) ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!. * Gaia: (Cierra los ojos y se sonroja). * Kyatsu: (Vuelve a la normalidad y se desmaya). * Natsu: (La abraza) Te juro que te vengaré, Laxus va a pagar por esto. * Gajeel: (Se sonroja y le sale sangre por la nariz al ver a Kyatsu). * Makarov: (Se enfada) ¡No mires pervertido! (Le golpea a Gajeel). * Natsu: (Le da su chaqueta y su bufanda). * Natsu: (Sin mirar, viste a Kyatsu con su chaqueta y usa la bufanda como cinturón para Kyatsu). * Gajeel: Salamander toma (Corta la parte de la cintura de su chaqueta). * Natsu: (La usa como falda para Kyatsu). * Makarov: (Se enfada) Ese Laxus... usar a su propia hermana está mal pero dadle polvo de monstruo para matarme ya es... (Se vuelve gigante). * Kyatsu: (Despierta) ¿Qué.... ha pasado? (Natsu la abraza) ¿Natsu?. * Natsu: (Le da un beso en la mejilla) Me alegro que estes bien. * Kyatsu: Natsu, sobre lo del beso. * Gajeel: Los besos (Saca un tres con su mano). * Kyatsu: (Se mosquea y agarra las mejillas de Natsu enfadada) ¡¿Tres?!. * Natsu: Pero uno fue quién te devolvió a ser la Kyatsu de siempre. * Kyatsu: (Frena) Gracias, pero Natsu.. no se si podré ser tu novia. * Natsu: ...... Bueno, (se sonroja un poco) podríamos intentarlo (le coge la mano). * Kyatsu: Pero Doryan es mi mejor amiga y tu exnovia. * Natsu: Era una tontería de niños, para poner celosa a Lisanna. * Kyatsu: Bueno vale, pero prométeme que nunca me ocultaras nada. * Natsu: Vale. * Gajeel: ¡Dejar de divagar y actuemos ya!. * Kyatsu: Iré a detener a Laxus. * Gajeel y Natsu: Espera Kyatsu. * Kyatsu: (Se distrae) ¿Qué? (Se choca con la entrada) oh ya veo. * Natsu: (Piensa) Oye Kyatsu, tu tienes el poder de las rocas ¿por qué no... * Kyatsu: (Ve a las chicas petrificadas) Creo que podré (Excalibur se ilumina) ¡Broken Stone! (Deshace la petrificación de Evergreen). * Kyatsu: Chicos es hora de detener a Laxus (Se cae la bufanda y se abre la chaqueta). * Gajeel: (Le vuelve a sangrar la nariz). * Kyatsu: (se sonroja y golpea a Gajeel, sonrojada) ¡Nooooooooooooooo! (la escena cambia a Laxus). (Suena el ending 02 If only with you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4QnAwXEcNM los protagonistas son Kyatsu de niña agarrada de la mano de Laxus adolescente, la escena final sale Kyatsu entre lágrimas abrazando a Laxus y este también esta llorando después de la batalla de Laxus y Natsu). FIN.Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Categoría:Episodios de Fairy Tail Stars